What Happened? Chapter 2 now up
by webbyshadow
Summary: what happens when Calleigh stumbles into work one day covered in blood and brusies? CHAPTER 2 NOW UP. soz it took so long! thanks for all the reviews! they rly helped!


Calleigh stumbled out of the elevator. Her heart was pounding against her blood stained shirt. Her legs felt like jelly as she tried to walk towards the reception desk.

"Claudia..." she said as she tried to grab hold of the table.

"Oh My God!" screamed the receptionist "Help, somebody Help!"

At hearing her frantic cries Erik and Ryan came rushing down the hall. There they saw probably one of the most horrific sites they had ever seen. Their beloved 'Bullet Girl' was covered in blood barely hanging onto the desk in front of her. They were paralyzed with shock until they herd her tiny voice that didn't sound anything like Calleigh.

"Eric..." she whispered and then collapsed to the floor, drained of energy

"Oh my god Calleigh" he said as he rushed forward to help her

He picked her up in his arms and she hid her face in his neck

"Ryan phone Horatio and tell him to meet us up in his office, then call Alexx and tell her to come and bring her kit" he told the newest team member

He was still in shock but managed to get his phone out and started to call Horatio while Eric walked up the stairs to Horatio's office

Once there he lay Calleigh on the couch and stood up. He suddenly went into work mode and looked over Calleigh. She was covered in blood and bruises and she had defense marks on her hands. Her once white shirt was now patched with red and both her trousers and top were ripped. One of her boots had fallen off, god knows where, and she was shaking uncontrollably.

The door burst open just as he had taken what he saw. He turned around and saw Horatio in the doorway with Ryan behind him. The look on Horatio's face was one Eric had never seen before. He looked worried and angry but also shaken and lost.

"What happened?" he asked Eric in a small voice but still powerful

"I've no idea. Claudia started screaming so me and Ryan went to see what was happening and we saw her like this. She was barely hanging on to the desk H" he said exasperated

Horatio walked forward slowly so not to scare Calleigh. He bent down and stroked her hair out of her closed eyes.

"Calleigh, sweetheart open your eyes for me" he said in a kind voice

Very slowly she opened her eyes. She saw Horatio and grabbed hold of him around the neck. He pulled her in and sat down on the couch with her in his lap. Her whole body racked as she cried into his neck while he rubbed comforting circles on her back.

"Its ok, its ok, your safe now, I'm here, your safe" he reassured her

After a while her cries turned into sobs while she tried to calm herself down. That's when Alexx walked into the room carrying her medical kit and looking very out of breath.

"What…the matter …?" she breathed to Ryan

He pointed towards the couch where she saw Calleigh in Horatio's lap.

"Oh baby what happened!" she cried as she rushed forward

"Hi Alexx" Calleigh said in a whisper

" Hey Sugar, I'm gonna check you out OK?"

She nodded her head

"Will you boys give us some privacy please?"

"Yeah, yeah sure what ever" Ryan said "Come on Delko"

"You to Horatio" Alexx said

Horatio gently put Calleigh back down on he couch and gave her hand a gently squeeze before leaving the room to join the other guys.

"Ok honey, where do you wanna start?" Alexx asked

OUTSIDE

"What the hell happened H? I've never seen her like this before" asked Delko sounding confused

"I've no idea, Eric, I've no idea"

They waited over 30 minuets outside Horatio's office, the same question running through their minds.

'What the hell had happened and who had done this to their beloved 'Bullet girl'?'

But they were soon to find out the answer as Alexx stepped out the door in tears

"She was rapped" she said in answer to all their faces

No one made a sound. Everyone was trying to process what Alexx had just told them

Ryan was the first to speak

"Oh my God. Does she.. does she know who?"

"No, she said she was walking to work and he grabbed her from behind" Alexx said still with tears in her eyes and her speech

With that Eric jumped up from his seat and ran into the room. The others followed worried what he was going to do. What they saw made their hearts break. His arms were rapped around her engulfing her in a hug. Her faced was pressed up to his chest while one of his hands rested on her head. Her arms wrapped around him so tight he thought he wouldn't be able to breathe, but he didn't care. All he cared about was that his friend was being comforted when she needed to be.

Horatio walked up to Calleigh and Eric once their hug had finished. Her pale face was nothing compared to her usual alabaster skin and the playfulness in her eyes was gone.

" Um.. can you guys leave us alone for a minuet please" he asked calmly

" No, no way I'm not leaving" Eric protested

"Eric please, just for a second" Calleigh said in a barely audible voice

"Come on sugar lets go, they won't be long" Alexx said as she grasped hold of Eric and pulled him out of the room.

Once the door shut there was silence. Calleigh looked at the ground not knowing what to say. He lifted up her chin and dragged it up so she was looking at him.

"I'll find him, I promise" he said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Horatio walked into his office with a blanket in one hand and a cup of herbal tea in the other. He walked over to Calleigh who now looked exhausted. He sat down next to her on the couch and handed her the tea.

" Thanks" Calleigh said softly

" Your welcome" he replied and draped the blanket over her shoulders.

She looked up to him and gave a ghost of a smile and then looked back down again into her cup.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes until Horatio plucked up the courage to speak.

" Did ur.. did Alexx do the ur..the rape kit?" he asked cautiously

" No, I didn't want her to" she answered even softer than last time

Silence overtook the room again

" Um.. shall we go to the hospital then?"

After a sigh she said " Sure, might as well get it over and done with"

" Ok, lets get going" he said softly

Putting one hand on her back he led her out of his office and down the corridors of the lab. She moved closer to him and rapped the blanket tighter around her when people started to stare and whisper. He put arm round her waist and held her tightly against his side while they waited for the lift. Once the doors opened he guided her into the lift and pressed the button for level 1. As the doors started to close she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes in time with the doors. She felt his grip tighten around her and she began to relax.

The doors opened and they walked out, his arm still around her waist and her head on his shoulder. They got to the hummer where he unlocked the doors and held hers open for her. Once she was inside her shut her door and climbed in.

The ride to the hospital was quite. Only the humming of the car's engine could be herd. From time to time Horatio looked over towards Calleigh only to find her staring out the window.

When he had parked he turned of the engine but stayed in his seat. He turned to Calleigh and she turned to him.

" You ready?"

She looked down in to her lap again and nodded her head.

" Lets go then"

They got out the hummer and walked towards the entrance. He took her hand in his and she gave him a grateful look. They walked through the busy waiting room and towards the front desk. A bored looking brunette sat behind the computer talking on the phone. She looked up at them and sighed.

" Yeah Michelle, look I gotta go, yeah I call u back later k? bye"

" How can I help you?" she asked in a fake cheerful voice

" We were wondering if you could point us in the direction of someone who deals with rape cases" Horatio asked calmly

The girl turned into a flustered mess. " Oh, um yeah sure let me just get some one."

She shot of her chair and walked through some double doors. A few minuets later she was back with a female nurse in toe.

" Hi I'm Carole" she had a voice that was soft and friendly while at the same time serious and commanding. She reminded Horatio a bit of Alexx and he was glad of that.

" I presuming you're the one that need checking out" she said while looking at Calleigh

Calleigh nodded her head.

" Ok, well if you'll follow me we'll get you out of these clothes and get you looked at" she said with a smile.

Yep just like Alexx, Horatio thought.

" Do you want him to come in with you?" she asked Calleigh who shook her head

" Ok, there's a waiting room if you want to sit down and there's a coffee machine down the hall, we'll come find you when were done" she said and lead Calleigh threw the double doors with a hand gently placed on the small of her back.

Horatio went and sat down for what seemed like ages. He still couldn't come round to the fact that such a strong person like Calleigh could be harmed so much. The world just isn't fair he said to him self just as Calleigh came back threw the doors in blue scrubs. He got up and walked over to her.

" You all done ?" he asked

" Yeah, Carole's coming in a second with the evidence" she said with a shudder that didn't go un-noticed by Horatio.

" Hey, C'mere" and brought her into a hug. She rested her head on his chest and forced her self not to cry. They stayed like that until Carole came back with the evidence of Calleigh's attack.

She waited until they had broken up then spoke. " Why don't you go sit down over there while I talk to the Lieutenant" she said to Calleigh who reluctantly nodded and walked over to the nearest chair.

" I just wanted to tell you about what we found out" she explained to Horatio after seeing his confused expression. He nodded his head for her to continue.

" I've got her clothes in here but there pretty torn up. I got some one to take some pictures so there films in there for you to develop at your lab. I also swabbed her mouth, scraped under her finger nails and collected the semen. She put up one hell of a fight, that's all I can say. From the looks of her, she was beaten up after she was raped. She has several bruises all over her but nothing that time can cure." After a pause she said again " I don't it's a good idea that she's alone tonight, she seems pretty shaken up"

" Don't worry I wasn't going to let her go home alone anyway. She's coming with me"


End file.
